Same Old Love German
by wild.butterfly
Summary: Zwei Wochen nach dem entscheidenen Kampf sind vergangen, Marron und Chiaki reden kaum mit einander, Chiaki's Vater hat Krebs und weigert sich, sich behandeln zu lassen. Miyako ist noch immer in Chiaki verliebt, will aber das Marron und Chiaki zusammen kommen, dafür muss sie sogar auf orthodoxe Methoden zurück greifen.


Diese Fanfiktion spielt nach dem Serien Finale, ungefähr 2 Wochen danach und ich mag es irgendwie wenn Marron und Chiaki doch noch etwas Schwierigkeiten haben, bis sie endlich ein richtiges Paar werden. Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Geschichte und bei Fehlern/Kritik/Ideen/Wünschen, Review ist natürlich immer erwünscht und ihr könnt mir auch ruhig eine E-Mail schicken :)

„…" wörtliche Rede

*…* Gedanken

~…~ geschriebenes Wort

Marron POV:

Wieder neigte sich ein langer Schultag dem Ende zu, mir taten meine Füße weh, von all den Drehungen, Sprüngen und anderen neuen akrobatischen Übungen, die Frau Palkaramoe uns auf gebürgt hatte. Ich liebte rhythmische Gymnastik, aber in Moment fühlte sich alles wie Qual an.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich kein Wort mit Chiaki mehr gewechselt hatte, seit der böse König besiegt worden war.

Auch wenn ich ihm wieder vertrauen wollte, fiel es mir doch schwer. Ich konnte nicht vergessen, dass er mich belogen hatte, er hatte mein Vertrauen ausgenutzt und es tat weh.

Und Miyako war noch immer in ihm verliebt und ich konnte meine beste Freundin nicht verletzten, indem ich ihr Chiaki wegnahm.

Miyako hatte sich schon umgezogen und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Du kannst ruhig schon gehen, ich schaffe es auch allein nach Hause" beschwichtigte ich sie, um einen Ausbruch darüber, wie langsam ich doch sei, zu entgehen. „Gut, aber wehe du kommst morgen nicht aus den Federn!" drohte sie mir halb grinsend und verließ die Umkleide.

Seit ich nicht mehr als Jeanne nachts unterwegs war, hatten sich die Tage, wo ich wenn überhaupt noch zu spät kam, minimalisiert.

Ob Miyako mir nicht mehr sauer war, das ich ihr nichts gesagt hatte? Sie hatte nichts gesagt, oder sich anmerken lassen, trotzdem machte ich mir Sorgen.

So vieles schwirrte mir im Kopf herum, meine Eltern, die sich noch immer nicht gemeldet hatten, Chiaki und Miyako und Fynn konnte ich nicht mehr um Rat fragen, da sie schon wieder im Himmel war.

Selten hatte ich mich so allein gefühlt wie jetzt, ich könnte jederzeit zu Chiaki gehen, aber ich einfach Angst davor, ihn wieder zu vertrauen.

Ich packte alles ein und verließ letzten Endes die Umkleide, noch länger konnte ich wirklich nicht herum trödeln, Chiaki war hoffentlich schon gegangen.

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte ich ihn zum Glück kaum gesehen, er hatte öfters auf mich gewartet, was mich jedes Mal mit Freude erfüllt hatte, aber ich konnte ihm das nicht zeigen.

Immer wenn ich mir vornahm, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, erhaschte ich einen verliebten Blick von Miyako, oder kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch, wie er selbst zugab, anfangs hatte er mich soweit kriegen wollen, das ich das „Stehlen" aufgebe, indem ich mich in ihn verliebte.

Als ich hinaus auf die Straße trat, erwartete mich niemand. Keine spöttische Bemerkung, niemand der mich von hinten umarmte, oder erschreckte.

Eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, Chiaki versuchte nicht mehr, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass er es bereute, aber es stimmte mich traurig, dass er nicht auf mich gewartet hatte.

Ich spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und die Tränen brannten mir in den Augen. * _Du musst stark sein Marron! Du kannst nicht schwach sein!_ * sprach ich mir selbst zu.

Der Weg nach Hause war lang und still, ich hatte es selbst so gewollt, das einzige was Chiaki und ich noch taten, wenn wir zusammen irgendwo in einen Raum waren, war streiten.

Über die dümmsten Sachen konnten wir streiten und doch vermisste ich ihn so sehr. Aber er wurde jeden Tag stiller und verhielt sich immer abweisender.

Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch einmal mit ihm reden.

* _Den Mut dazu bringst du doch nicht auf_ * zischte meine innere Stimme gehässig und leider hatte sie Recht, den Mut dazu würde ich nicht aufbringen.

In meiner Wohnung angekommen, empfing mich nur Stille. Dunkle kalte Stille, kein Leben, keine Stimme die mich begrüßte, keine Fynn die sich darüber freute, das ich endlich wieder da war und wissen wollte, wo ich so lange geblieben war.

Morgen war ein neuer Tag und wieder ein neuer Versuch, Chiaki aus dem Weg zu gehen und Miyako nicht zu verletzten.

Chiaki POV:

Heute war ein richtiger Scheiß Tag! Marron wollte einfach nicht mit mir reden, immer wieder lief sie davon, was sogar schon Miyako aufgefallen war. Wie oft sollte ich ihr noch sagen, dass ich es wirklich bereute? Sie glaubte mir nicht und mir fiel jeden Tag deutlicher auf, wie schlecht es ihr ging, doch meinem Vater ging es noch schlechter.

Er hatte Krebs und das einzige woran ich eigentlich, neben Marron noch denken konnte, war ob er überleben würde und sollte ich je Kinder haben, das diese ihren Opa kennen lernen würden.

Morgen würde ich wieder in die Klinik fahren und von ihm verlangen, dass er eine Chemo Therapie macht! Er musste es wenigstens versuchen, auch wenn die Prognosen bei Appendix Krebs schlecht waren, wer sagte dass er nicht die Ausnahme war?

Schule konnte mir jetzt wirklich den Buckel runter rutschen, was brachten mir gute Noten, wenn mein eigener Vater sich weigerte, eine Chemo Therapie zu machen?

Mein Leben war jetzt gerade die reinste Katastrophe und es war niemand da, mit dem ich reden konnte.

Marron ging mir verdammt gut aus dem Weg und ich wollte sie nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten, sie hatte selbst genug zu tun. Ihre Eltern meldeten sich noch immer nicht, jedenfalls hatte ich davon nichts mit bekommen.

Warum meldeten sie sich nicht? Die Dämonen waren verschwunden, der böse König besiegt, Fynn und Access waren im Himmel und hier?

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke, doch statt der weißen Decke, saß ich Marron vor mir.

Wie sie mich enttäuscht und verletzt ansah, sie mich voller Verachtung musterte, wie sie lachte und dieses Lachen mir galt.

Noch immer konnte ich ihre weichen Lippen auf meinen spüren. Verdammt! Warum hatte ich ihr nicht schon vorher die Wahrheit gesagt? Warum hatte ich sie so verletzt?


End file.
